Weremunks
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: The Miller sisters are new in town and their falling in love... what happens when their crushes have a secret? The three sisters are being dragged into something that they never even knew existed... sucky summary but way better story :D R&R please! AxB SxJ TxE! CGI Universe
1. Chapter 1

Weremunks

It was a rather dull afternoon; the clouds were black and completely covered the sky. A young chipmunk about eight years of age sat gloomily on his windowsill, he glared at the sky. As he did this his brothers sat on their beds and unpacked their things, they were determined to get settled in before dinner.

The three brothers had just moved into a new home with their foster parent Dave. Their mother had died of a disease and then Dave found them, he seemed strange at first but they decided to overlook it.

The red clad chipmunk let out an angry sigh "Ugh, why is it such a dull day? I wanted to go exploring! I bet this isn't what it's like back in the forest" he said as he tipped his cap down so no one could see his eyes. His blue clad brother rolled his eyes at him.

"Just because you didn't get to go outside today doesn't mean you can't go out tomorrow, Alvin! Plus this village is very nice; I like it much better than the forest where that stupid sparrow lives!" Alvin rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, that sparrow was annoying but still, don't you guys think Dave was a little… strange. He acted weird when he said we're not aloud outside after dark, it was like something is out there…" Theodore, the youngest of the three let out a small scream.

"Stop it, Alvin! You know fine well that's not true! Stop trying to scare Theo!" Simon, the middle child said as he put an arm around Theodore.

Alvin rolled his eyes "whatever, I'm going for a walk!" with that Alvin left the room, his brothers rolled their eyes before continuing with their unpacking.

Alvin walked down the hallway which was highly decorated; there was a picture on every wall! Alvin rolled his eyes at a picture with himself, his brothers and Dave in it. He walked down the stairs and picked up his football before walking outside, Dave was in the living room so he tiptoed quietly past the door and into the kitchen.

He picked up a key and put it into the lock, once he had opened the door he quietly snuck out. The back garden was very boring; there wasn't a swing in sight! There were a couple of flowers in a small flower bed, there was a red shed at the other side of the garden and the rest was filled with grass and a fence.

Alvin kicked the ball at the fence for a while before seeing something in the woods behind his new house; he let the ball roll away as he approached the fence. The fence was huge but Alvin could see a small hole in it, he looked out of the hole and searched the surrounding area.

He saw something perched in a tree, it began to lift its head and Alvin got the fright of his life. The weird creature was a chipmunk but it had glowing silver eyes, sharp white canine teeth and its fur was jet black and all over the place. Alvin stared at him for a while, and the chipmunk stared back at Alvin. The chipmunk winked at him before totally disappearing, all that was left was a single leaf that had fallen out of the tree.

Alvin heard the distant patter of paws but he was still shocked at how fast it had moved, Alvin stood there for a moment in pure shock before running back inside. He closed and locked the door behind him before rushing back upstairs; he jumped onto the windowsill and pressed his nose to the cold glass.

His eyes flickered with hope; he was looking for the weird chipmunk. His brother's put his box of things next to him and told him to put it all away, he nodded and began to take things out. Once he was finished he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard and sat it on his windowsill, he stared out the window for about an hour but still there was nothing.

Dave shouted on them for dinner and they all walked downstairs, it was rather awkward at first so Dave began to speak.

"So, how are you boys settling in?" he asked.

"Just great, I love it how we got a bathroom in our room, it's so cool!" Theodore replied cheerily.

"I settled in quite nice, thank you!" Simon said before taking a sip out of his drink. Dave turned to Alvin.

"What about you, Alvin?" he asked, he knew Alvin wasn't used to him yet but he wanted him to like him.

Alvin looked up from his plate and nodded before looking back down and eating again, after that everything went quiet. When they were finished Dave sent them upstairs to get ready for bed while he washed the dishes, they all ran upstairs and into their bedroom.

They slipped into their pyjamas before getting into bed; Dave came upstairs and tucked them in before walking back downstairs to watch some TV. Alvin heard a twig snap outside, his eyes opened and he climbed out the bed, he ran over to the window and hopped onto the windowsill.

He pressed his face to the glass again and saw a whole pack of the weird chipmunks; they seemed to be gathered outside his fence. He noticed they were throwing a white thing up and down, he then realised it was his football.

Alvin jumped off the windowsill and grabbed his shoes; he slipped them onto his feet before sneaking down the stairs. Alvin sat on the stairs and watched Dave carefully, he was cutting something up. Dave walked to the door and threw whatever it was outside and then Alvin heard some snarls and growls, Dave shushed and it quietened down. Something weird was going on and Alvin was just about to find out, Dave walked into the living room again and Alvin ran into the kitchen.

He opened the door and quietly walked out; the chipmunks were chewing on bits of meat so they didn't notice Alvin. Alvin walked towards the fence but was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder; he spun round and saw his two younger siblings.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon whispered, he looked cautiously at the chipmunks ripping apart a piece of meat.

"They've got my football; I have to get it back!" Alvin whispered before pulling out of his brother's grip and walking up to the fence. He wasn't very close to the chipmunks but the football had rolled away from them, Alvin found a small gap in the fence and crawled through it.

He watched the chipmunks carefully just in case they noticed him, not that they would because they were chowing down on a bit of meat. Alvin grabbed the football and crawled back to the fence, he looked back at the chipmunks but his heart stopped. They were gone!

He could hear them coming but he didn't know where they were, he crawled back through the fence but he felt a painful nip on his ankle. His brothers pulled him back through the fence and Alvin looked back, the one with the silver eye had some blood in his muzzle. It winked at Alvin.

"Welcome to our clan, brother" with that he walked away back into the trees. Alvin looked at his ankle and was surprized that it was bleeding; it only felt like a nip to him.

Alvin's skin became hot as his brothers dragged him back inside, he could feel his claws shooting out. He shook his brothers off of him; he didn't know what was happening.

His teeth became sharp and canine like, his fur became messier and a little longer in some parts. His hoodie ripped in some areas revealing some muscles, his spine bended so it was more flexible and he fell onto all fours. His feet grew sharp claws and they became a little bigger, his tail wasn't fluffy anymore it was messier and jagged.

His brothers screamed as their big brother turned into some monster, he turned around so they were staring into golden glowing eyes. Dave heard the screams and came rushing to the scene, he almost got there in time but he wasn't fast enough when he saw Alvin pounce onto his brothers and pinned them down.

From there Alvin bit their hands as they tried to stop him from eating them. Suddenly they changed into the same thing as Alvin, Dave fell onto his knees. The one thing he didn't want happening happened, they were now monsters.

He opened the fridge and brought out a water bottle, it was filled with some kind of medicine that turns them back to normal but they still are monsters. Dave forced them to drink it and the changed back into normal chipmunks, they panted heavily.

"What…just…happened?" Alvin asked between breaths.

Dave sighed "those chipmunks out there were my other sons; they were changed too by Silver. I found Silver when he was lying on the road with some serious wounds, he was about to die! I took him to the vet and the vet turned out to be some kind of scientist, he experimented on him turning him into a Weremunk!" The chipmunks gasped, Dave continued "He lived with me and then disappeared for a while, a month later he returned with a full pack. They live in the woods and they come visit me from time to time but I told them not to do anything to you guys but I knew they couldn't help it. I so sorry!"

Alvin laughed "don't be sorry! This is awesome! We're kind of like werewolves!"

Dave sighed "well you will all need training to keep yourselves from harming anyone and controlling your power. It will start tomorrow but for now just try and get some sleep while you can!" The chipmunks nodded before walking upstairs and falling asleep.

Dave walked upstairs and fell asleep in his own room, sometime he could hear whimpering, snarling, growling and howling while they slept but it was totally normal. The next couple of years are going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**7 years later!**_

Brittany Miller, the oldest out of the Miller sisters sat in the back of the car. She stared out the window at her new town; it was a dull, rainy day as they drove through the town.

The middle child Jeanette sat on the opposite side of Brittany, she buried her nose into a book. Eleanor the youngest of the three sat in the front; she stared out the window as well but was way more excited than her sisters about moving to a new town.

Their dad was driving the car; he had moved in a couple of weeks ago and had asked their mum if they could spend a whole term at the school here. Their mum agreed, mostly because it would give her more alone time with her boyfriend, Dan.

Their dad was called Charlie, He worked as one of the policemen for Riverdale, this was the name of their town. He had adopted them with their mum but the three girls didn't like calling them step mum or step dad so they just stuck with the usual mum and dad.

Charlie looked at Brittany through the rear view mirror; she stared out the window with a sour look on her face.

"What's up, Brittany?" He asked her. Brittany glanced at him before sitting back down.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just… I'm going to miss my friends!" Brittany said, Charlie chuckled at his daughter's lame excuse.

"Honey, you're only staying here for a term! You're not going to miss much. Plus you can make friends with chipmunks! They built a high school just for chipmunks a few years ago; I thought you girls would love it!" Charlie said before pulling up into his driveway. Brittany would have argued more but when she saw the house it looked a lot nicer than expected.

It was painted a lovely yellow colour and it had a white door, windows and roof. There was a porch that was mostly painted yellow but the panels were white. The grass was the greenest in the whole street, everything looked in order outside.

Charlie let the girls out and then grabbed their stuff from the trunk; the girls stared at the house in amazement. Charlie locked the car before grabbing his golden key and opening the front door.

The girls walked in and gasped, the inside of the house was lovely too! The walls in the hall were painted a lovely yellow colour; there were also lovely matching pictures to complete it. There was light wood flooring and the carpet on the stairs was yellow, the banister was white.

The three girls rushed around the house in excitement, they were exploring the house.

The living room had the same walls and floors, there was a flat screen TV on the wall, a light wooden coffee table in the middle of the yellow fluffy rug. There were CD racks as well, there was a large white couch that went all around the wall and stopped at the door, it was placed perfectly so that you could see the TV.

The bathroom had yellow and white floor tiles and then your average bathroom utilities. Their dad's bedroom had a large red double bed with white pillows, on wall had red wallpaper on it and the three others were just plain white. He had a dark wooden bed frame, closet, wardrobe and bed side tables. It was your ordinary room filled with dad things; the TV was sitting at the perfect angle so you couldn't see any glare when you watched it while sitting in bed.

The girls prepared themselves for their own room, they were a little disappointed. There were three beds with no bed sheets, a TV on the wall, a closet and a wardrobe. Charlie walked in behind them.

"Right, I was thinking that after we've had lunch we could go down to the centre and get some things for your room, I mean I'm a dad so I don't know what my three teenaged girls want in their rooms!" Charlie chuckled; the three chipettes jumped onto their dad's shirt and hugged him.

They all walked downstairs into the new shiny kitchen that had obviously been cleaned for their arrival. Charlie went into the fridge and brought out some ingredients; before he started cooking he confirmed if toasties were ok for lunch. The chipettes were starving so they nodded their heads rapidly. Once they had eaten their toasties they all piled into the car.

Brittany noticed three chipmunks emerging out of the house across the street, they were wearing hoodies and the one in the red hoodie caught her eye. The one in blue caught Jeanette's eye and the one in green caught Eleanor's. They sighed dreamily, this caught Charlie's attention and he noticed the boys.

"Oh, those are the Seville's! Nice boys they are, their father Dave is a good man too. We've been over to each other's houses a few times since I came here, Dave works as a doctor I think, he's really into his music and so are the boys. I think they'll be at your new school as well!" Charlie said as he climbed into the car, the sisters gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Jeanette.

"I never thought I would say this but… I can't wait till I go to school!" Brittany screamed.

"Awww, the small one seemed nice!" Eleanor sighed; Charlie looked at them in the rear view mirror with a questioning look.

"I swear I will never understand teenage girls!" With that he started up the car and started to drive to the centre, he beeped his horn at the boys and they waved at him. The girls blushed like crazy and sat back down onto the seat.

"DAD!" they all moaned, Charlie just laughed at them and drove off to the centre.

OXOXOXOX

Alvin, Simon and Theodore decided to take the long walk to the woods; they had just waved at Dave's friend Charlie who lived across the road. The boys had noticed that there were three chipettes in the back of the car; they caught the boy's attention.

"Her glasses were quite fetching!" Simon sighed.

"She was like a beautiful green gum drop!" Theodore said while licking his lips.

"I never thought I would say this but pink is my new favourite colour!" Alvin said, he quickly shook his head "no! We can't fall in love! We'll end up biting them and turning them into monsters…I don't want to turn them into one of us!" Alvin said as they turned the corner and then walked up the woodland path. His two brothers sighed, they knew he was right.

They turned and walked into some trees, then they started sprinting and jumping off trees. They could already see the hill where the hideout was, the three of them turned into Weremunks and ran faster and jumped higher until they got to the hill. They scrambled up the hill and jumped down into the big burrow where the hideout was, they turned into half chipmunk half Weremunk so that they could talk.

Silver stood in front of everyone else, he was explaining the new school year and how other Weremunks from different towns could come and terrorize their little town. He was just getting them prepared for everything really, he also talked about the 'Hell Hunters'…

These guys were the enemies of Weremunks everywhere, they would do anything in their power to destroy all Weremunks. They had secret weapons that have wiped out lots of Weremunk clans, they were the real deal. The only thing was that they weren't very good at up front battles, they may have secret weapons but they didn't have the speed or the strength to defeat this clan!

Silver is the leader of the clan. He has white fur and silver eyes, he is the same build as Alvin but is as tall as Simon. His hair is spiked up in the middle and it goes straight down to his tail, these bits of fur are black. He comes up with all the plans, he can always get himself out of sticky situations.

Brady is the muscle. He has light brown fur, he has dark orange eyes. His hair is spiked up everywhere around his head, he was very muscular and was the tallest in the group.

Scotty is the lookout. He has blonde fur and light blue eyes, his hair is casually messed up. He can is the fastest out of the group, he can run at speeds unimaginable, he climbs up trees and can stay hidden. He is skinny and very small but not as small as Theodore.

Shadow is the assassin of the group. He had black eyes, he has black fur and his hair hangs over one side of his face and it has red highlights in it. He is as quiet as a mouse and can take out the enemy quick and fast before dragging the body away.

Alvin is the battle ready one. He is ready for any fight and has very good moves.

Simon is the smart one. He makes up some of the plans and knows exactly when they have to fight, he can also time each kill perfectly. He can pick out any enemy just by the way he talks, he isn't afraid to jump into battle either.

Theodore is the gadget munk. He can secure any base with traps made out of a few sticks and leaves, he also isn't afraid to jump into battle but he usually lures the enemies over to a trap or already has one waiting for them.

These munks are the Weremunks of Riverdale, they knew the Hell Hunters would come looking for them but when they came they would be ready!

**Well, there's the second chapter! I'm really happy at how well this is turning out :D **

**I may draw some pictures of the clan and of the munks in Weremunk form and then put them on Deviant art! If I do I'll post the links on my profile :D **

**The next chapter will be posted pretty soon so until then R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bright sunrays soared in through the thin curtains, lighting up the peaceful room of the Miller sisters. Brittany sat up in her bed and yawned, she surprised herself when she realised that she had woken up before any of her sisters and the alarm clock on Jeanette's bed side table.

She looked around their room, impressed by the things she and her sisters picked out at the centre. The walls were painted pink, purple and lime green. Her bed was pink while Jeanette's was purple and Eleanor's was lime. Posters covered the walls all around the room; it was your average teenaged chipette room!

Brittany hopped out of bed and picked out her outfit which was a lovely hot pink skirt and matching cardigan and a light pink top underneath it. She pushed the door open and walked down the hall and to the bathroom; she jumped onto the side of the bath and then launched herself over to the on/off switch for the shower. She kicked it with her foot and then the water started falling down like rain from the shower head, she adjusted the temperature and then jumped into the bathtub.

Brittany made sure she had cleaned every part of her body and then turned the shower off, she shook herself dry and then grabbed a towel and rubbing off any excess water that dripped off her fur. Once she was completely dry she changed into her clothes and walked out the bathroom and back to her bedroom to check if her sisters were up.

Jeanette was sitting on her bed reading a book while combing her hair, Eleanor had disappeared over the side of the bed to get changed.

"Well someone's up particularly early this morning" Jeanette said to Brittany without even lifting her head.

"I know! I never knew I could get up that early!" Brittany said while slipping on her shoes, Eleanor climbed up onto her bed. All three girls were wearing the same things but they were all in their signature colours.

The three sisters walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw their dad attempting to make breakfast, Eleanor climbed up next to him and took over before he burnt it to a crisp. Brittany and Jeanette sat at the table; Charlie joined them with his coffee and newspaper in hand.

"So, are you all excited for today?" he asked as the girls looked watched the small TV in the corner of the room.

"Yes, it's going to be so exciting!" Jeanette said after she managed to unglue her eyes from the TV, Brittany on the other hand failed to even attempt to answer her father.

Charlie helped Eleanor dish out the breakfast; they all dug into their French toast which was made to perfection courtesy of Eleanor. Once they all finished they filled the sink with plates and then did their own thing. Jeanette sat at the laptop; she was on the Riverdale High school for Chipmunks website. Eleanor watched the TV while Brittany read a magazine to pass the time; their dad was elsewhere trying to find his boots.

After about ten minutes it was finally time to leave, Brittany was fairly confident and so was Eleanor but Jeanette was freaking out. She had always been the shy timid one out of her sisters; she was never a big talker and didn't like being the centre of attention. Her main worry was that everyone in this school would be loud and loved the centre of attention, much like her sister Brittany.

They all climbed into the back of the car and Charlie drove them too school, they passed the boys across the street again and felt more butterflies flying about in their stomachs. Once at school Charlie wished them luck.

"Ok, girls! This is where I leave you… for like a couple of hours. I can't come and pick you all up so maybe if you get the Seville's to show you the way, there's a key under the mat so use that to get in. Be good and have a great time, I will be expecting great stories when I get in" The three girls waved at their dad as he drove off to work.

They all took deep breaths and made their way into the chipmunk High school. A chipette with white fur and black hair made her way over to them once they walked in. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail; her eyes were very dark that they looked like they were black. She wore a black skirt and a matching top; over the top she wore a white denim jacket. She smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hey! You all must be new here! I'm Katie but you can call me Kate, what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor!" Brittany said with confidence while she pointed to herself and them her sisters, Kate smiled at them all.

"Awww, those are nice names! Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch! I'll wait for you all and then I'll introduce you to them, it will be fun!" she said rather excitedly.

Brittany and her sisters smiled "we'll be there!" with that Kate walked away back to her friends, the Millers made their way over to the secretaries to get their timetables and a map of the school. Once that was over and down with they all hugged each other out in the hall.

"Good luck, I'll see you both at lunch!" Brittany said before walking down the all towards her next class.

"Bye, good luck!" her sisters said in unison to Brittany and each other.

Eleanor was in cooking class; she walked into the class and looked around the class. All eyes were on her, she began to feel a little nervous.

"Oh, class this is Eleanor Miller. She's new so I want you all to be nice to her and if she needs help then please help her" the teacher said, she turned to Eleanor "Just choose a seat next to anyone with a spare seat next to them" Eleanor nodded and looked around the class.

Suddenly she recognised a face at the back of the room. It was that cheery face and those gleaming green eyes that she had saw out of the car window, it was one of the Seville's.

She saw him smile and wave at her so she made her way over to him, on her way everyone stared at her but she just kept her head down. She climbed up onto the seat and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Theodore!" Theodore said as he held his paw out for a paw shake, Eleanor giggled and shook his paw.

"Nice to meet you, Theodore!" She said, Theodore began to stir something in a small bowl.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"We're making brownies! I can help you catch up if you like" he asked politely. Eleanor nodded; while he cracked the eggs she continued to stir the brownie mixture. Every now and then they would look at each other and smile.

XOXOXOXOX

Jeanette's teacher had just introduced her to the class, Jeanette felt very nervous as everyone stared at her as she tried to find a seat. Someone stuck their leg out and Jeanette tripped over it, instead of falling face first on the floor someone caught her.

She looked up and was met by a very familiar face. Those deep ocean blue eyes and those lovely shiny black glasses, it was one of the Seville brothers.

Jeanette felt herself blush as he helped her up; she looked up and saw the chipmunk that had tripped her up. He was laughing so much and some other chipmunks laughed too, Jeanette felt so embarrassed that she felt tears come to her eyes.

Simon helped her up onto the seat next to his, then he disappeared under the table. The chipmunk that tripped her up was still laughing and then all of a sudden his chair tipped sideways and he fell onto the floor, as he did so he screamed like a girl which made everyone in the room even Jeanette laugh. Simon returned to his seat and smiled at her, she smiled back as well.

"Hi, I'm Simon Seville! I think you live across the road from me!" he said as he offered to shake paws, Jeanette smiled at him and shook his paw.

"Hello, Simon! I'm Jeanette, I think I do live across the road. My dad told me that your dad is his friend" Simon smiled and nodded. As the teacher continued with the lesson Simon helped Jeanette so she could catch up, they had to do a project together so they agreed to go to each other's houses.

XOXOXOXOX

Brittany's teacher pointed to a desk at the back of the class, there was a chipmunk already sitting there. Without looking at the boy Brittany made her way over and climbed up onto the chair, she managed to see a quick glimpse of the boy. Those unbelievable golden eyes and that smirk that made her feel all tingly inside, it was the oldest Seville brother.

Brittany felt very awkward because none of them had talked to each other, they just sat in complete silence. When Brittany began to write stuff into her new jotter the boy leaned over.

"Hey, how much does a polar bear weigh?" he asked in a hushed tone, Brittany was a little confused by this answer.

"Um… don't know" she replied as she turned to face him, she was met by those golden eyes that were so close to her ice blue ones. This sent a shiver down her spine so she moved back a little.

"I don't know either but it was enough to break the ice!" the chipmunks laughed, Brittany couldn't help but giggle at his joke, it was so stupid but yet again very witty.

"Hey, I'm Alvin! You are?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Brittany!" she said, Alvin clenched his paw for a fist bump. Brittany hesitated but decided it was the right thing to do, she fist bumped him and his smile brightened.

"Thank goodness, you're not one of those girls who think it's too manly to fist bump!" Alvin cheered quietly, Brittany just smiled and rolled her eyes. As she tried to catch up to the class she gave up, seeing her do this made Alvin do the same.

"Oh, I give up!" she said as she slammed her pencil on the desk and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. Alvin put his pencil down and leaned back on his chair.

"Me too, we can just finish it off at home" Alvin said coolly, Brittany smiled.

"So like I come to your house or you come to mine?"

"I say your house, my room is a mess!"

"Ok that sounds good!"

"Alright so I'll see you after school at your house. See ya later, Britt" with that the bell went and Alvin basically ran out of the room. Brittany felt herself blush, she just got her first nickname at this school.

XOXOXOXOX

The Millers walked into the lunch hall after they had got some food for break, Brittany spotted Kate waving at them from the other side of the room. They all walked over to the table.

"Ok, girls! This is Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor!" Kate said, she turned to the Millers "This is Rose, Amy, Bella and Emily!"

Rose had light brown fur and her hair was the same, she left her hair down and it had a red rose in it. She wore a red top with flowers all over it, a red skirt and red shoes. She was about Brittany's height and figure, she had lovely hazel eyes.

Amy had dirty blonde fur, her hair was also left down but it was very straight. She wore a blue checked shirt which was buttoned up except for the top two buttons, she wore a plain blue top under it. She wore dark blue jeans with blue shoes. She was Jeanette's height and figure, she also had lovely light blue eyes.

Bella had strawberry blonde fur, her hair was a braided ponytail. She wore a light green shirt with a dark green cardigan over it, she had a dark green skirt on with matching shoes. She was a tiny bit smaller than Jeanette and had dark green glasses on, she had dark green eyes with little specks of light green in them.

Emily had dark brown fur, her hair was wavy and was in a ponytail. She wore a multi coloured top and dark blue jeans, she also had a multi coloured hair band in. she wore a multi coloured fleece over her top and she wore multi coloured shoes. She was in between Brittany and Eleanor's height, her eyes were a lovely blue-green colour!

They all greeted the Miller's with a hug, once everyone had settled down Brittany noticed Alvin and his brothers sitting next in a large group of boys, much like her new group of friends. Alvin caught her eye and he winked at her, she just rolled her eyes and focused on the girl's conversation.

She just couldn't wait till he came over, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't wait to see Simon and Theodore either! They actually really enjoyed their first day and in most of their classes' one of the boys were in their class.

**Sorry for such the long wait, I was very busy this weekend. I am now going to draw some of the group and see if I can put them up on Deviant art, I'll put the link on my profile if I can :D feel free to check it out.**

**Next will be my Chipmunks go worldwide chapter so I might have that finished by tonight :D Anyway please read and review and watch out for the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Seville's waited on the Millers to come out of school, they leaned against the school sign while searching the crowd of chipmunks for the Millers. Silver and the rest of the gang walked over to them.

"What are you guys waiting for? Schools over!" Silver said smiling at them.

"Well we're waiting for some...people" Alvin said trying to hide the fact that they had met girls; his brothers backed him up by nodding. Silver looked at them suspiciously before ruffling their hair.

"Ok, we'll see you all later then. Don't be late we're training tonight!" with that Silver and the gang ran over to a fence, they easily leapt over it and disappeared into the woods. They all sighed once the gang disappeared.

"That was a close one!" Simon said.

"What was a close one?" came a female voice behind them; the chipmunks turned around and saw the three sisters.

"Oh, hey! You must be Jeanette and your Eleanor!" Alvin said before shaking their paws, they both giggled.

"Um…it's nice to meet you girls!" Simon said while shuffling closer to Jeanette, Theodore stood next to Eleanor and smiled at her.

"Yeah, so anyway let's get out of here! It is school ya know!" Alvin said before he started to drag them away from the school.

They all laughed and talked while they walked up to their street, they could already see the Miller house coming up so they all raced each other. Of course Alvin came in first because he was a footballer at the school; He smirked as everyone else ran over to him as he waited on the step.

Brittany grabbed the key from under the mat and leapt onto the door handle; she hung off of it like a monkey and unlocked the door. Alvin was shocked; Brittany chuckled as she saw him staring at her.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?" Alvin asked once Brittany jumped down from the door handle and landed next to him.

"In our old school I was a cheerleader!" Brittany said as they all walked into the house, Alvin smirked.

"You should try out for the squad here!" Alvin said, him and his brothers were then awestruck at the house.

"Wow, this is a lovely house!" Theodore said.

"It's totally AWESOME!" Alvin said before running into living room, this made Simon groan.

"Sorry about him, we're still trying to train him!" Simon joked, the girls giggled at this before they all went into separate rooms with the boys.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Theodore and Eleanor**

Theodore and Eleanor walked into the kitchen; Theodore sat his green school bag on a chair and pulled out a cook book. He sat it onto the table and they both flicked through it, he let Eleanor decide. She stopped at the chocolate brownie page and licked her lips, Theodore laughed at this.

"How about we make this!" Eleanor said while pointing to the brownie, Theodore nodded in reply.

"Ok, I'll get all the utensils and you can get the ingredients!" With that Theodore bounded over to the cupboard and pulled out some bowls, then he heard a small scream. He turned around and the kitchen had turned into a big cloud of whiteness, it got thicker and thicker and began to land on things and turns them white as well.

"ELLIE!" Theo screamed as he jumped out of the cupboard and into the white dust that flew around the room. Theodore landed perfectly on his feet but began to cough as he breathed in some of the dust, he noticed that it began to turn him white as well as it rested on his fur.

He heard some coughs and the dust began to die down, that's when he saw a big white lump on the floor and a burst flour packet lying a couple of feet away. The white lump sat up and rubbed its eyes revealing lime ones peering out from under all the flour. Theodore burst into laughter when he saw it was Eleanor, he helped her up and then turned on the tap so she could wash her clothes and fur.

"Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing!" giggled Eleanor as she scrubbed the flour off of her arms.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone!" Theodore said as he grabbed a sponge and drenched it under the tap, he threw it onto the floor and began to skate around on it. Seeing him do this Eleanor grabbed a wet sponge and did the same, even though it was cleaning up they still had a great time.

They started to prepare the brownies together as they talked about their lives a little to each other, they really did enjoy each other's company!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Simon and Jeanette**

The two bespectacled chipmunks walked into Jeanette's lab which Charlie had set up for her. Simon looked around at it in amazement, even his lab wasn't this fancy.

"Wow, this lab is so cool!" Simon said as he looked at some chemicals and climbed onto the table to look through the microscope. Jeanette just giggled at how excited he was.

"Do you have a lab, Simon?" she asked, Simon looked over at her and nodded before running around again.

"Well mine is in the basement, it's nowhere near as cool as this one though! Look you even have your own little packets of gloves, wipes and goggles!" Simon said pointing over at the small packets in the corner, Jeanette blushed but giggled.

"We should probably start our project now, I never like leaving it till the last minute!" Jeanette said as she handed Simon a lab coat and then slipped into her own.

"Me neither! Anyway, the assignment is to grow your own plant without using any sunlight or water! We have to make a chemical solution to grow it so we will probably need to keep it in a cupboard or something like that!" Simon said as he pulled the flower seeds and the flower pot out of his blue satchel.

They began to write things down on their little notepad and talked about their lives, they also enjoyed one another's company.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Alvin and Brittany**

Brittany led Alvin up to her and her sister's room to start on their homework, they both weren't exactly looking forward to the homework they were more excited about learning more about each other.

She opened the bedroom door and Alvin nodded in approval.

"Pretty sweet place you got here!" he said before throwing himself onto Brittany's bed "The beds aren't too bad either!" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I'm not selling you my home for peats sake! Let's just finish this homework so we can do something else!" Brittany said before pulling her homework out of her bag, Alvin brought his homework out too. Instead of trying to figure it out by themselves they just copied each other's.

"So are you going to join the team?" Alvin asked Brittany as they made their way downstairs, Brittany looked at him in confusion and the look said it all to him.

"The cheerleading squad! You're really good, Britt" Alvin said, Brittany blushed.

"You really think so!" she said, Alvin smirked but shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, not a lot of girls can open their door like that plus you seem enthusiastic enough!"

"I'll see but that doesn't mean I will do it!" Brittany said before they walked into the kitchen, the sweet smell of brownies filled their noses.

"BROWNIES!" they both shouted before jumping onto the windowsill and taking one, they took a big bite out of it and they could honestly feel their taste buds tingle with glee.

"Wow, these are really good!" Alvin said before high fiving Eleanor and fist bumping Theodore. He jumped off the window sill and walked outside into the garden, Brittany and the others followed.

"Nice looking back garden! You're lucky you don't have the woods on the other side!" Alvin said, his eyes widened at what he just said, he knew they would ask questions.

"How? What's wrong with the woods, Alvin?" Brittany asked taking a step closer to him.

"Well…um…" he sighed "well I've heard that there are monsters out there, lurking in the dark until…well I don't really know but that's why no one goes into the woods! So if I were you I would keep out!" Alvin said, he knew that he was one of the monsters along with his brothers but he didn't want the Millers getting involved because they didn't need to be turned into Weremunks.

They all sat outside in the sun for a while until the sun began to go down, the boys got up and helped the girls up.

"Well it's been a great little visit!" Simon said.

"You'll need to come to our house sometime!" Theodore said as cheery as ever.

Anyway thanks for having us and we'll see you tomorrow at school!" Alvin said, with that the boys walked out the back gate and ran over to their house where Dave was waiting.

"Their waiting for you out the back, don't be too late cause its school tomorrow!" Dave said as he mindlessly flicked through a newspaper.

"Yes, Dave!" The chipmunks said half interested. They all ran out the back and surely enough there was their clan. They jumped the fence with ease and in mid-air transformed into Weremunks, they all ran through the forest in a pack.

They were hunting for any intruders or any injured animals to…put them out of their misery I guess you could say. This clan didn't just go on a wild eating frenzy, they would find an injured or dying animal that wanted to die and they would make it fast and painless.

Silver suddenly smelt a strange scent, nothing he had ever smelt before. He halted his pack and sniffed the ground, the scent was kind of fresh like only an hour ago the strange thing had passed over here. Lifting his pointed ears up and swivelling them around to detect any noises, he motioned his pack to follow but to stay close to the ground. Shadow of course stayed in the branches, his black fur was a good camouflage.

The scent got stronger and stronger as they followed the trail; it ended in a small clearing where they all say a black figure. They stayed back just in case he was dangerous, in about a minute's time the dark figure picked up the packs scent. Obviously oblivious to the fact that it was a pack, if he knew then he would have ran.

The dark figure stalked forward, keeping close to some rocks for some protection. He reached the rock where Silver was hidden; this was his plan all along. When the dark figure bent down to sniff the ground Silver attacked!

Leaping out of his cover Silver kicked the things side causing it to grunt in pain, the others stayed behind just in case there was some more waiting in the dark. Silver realised it was another Weremunk and easily jumped out of the way of its slashing claws, when the Weremunk stood up Silver ran at it. He collided with its body but it managed to stay on its feet, thinking quickly Silver grabbed its legs and speared it to the ground like what they do in football.

Alvin's ears pricked up as he heard the faintest twig snap somewhere in the trees, he then saw a pair of glowing eyes appear in the darkness. Alvin could already hear the growl bubbling in its throat as it lurched forward, ready to attack. Alvin saw a dark paws step out into the glow of the moonlight, it was definitely ready to pounce.

The other Weremunk launched itself at Silver but Alvin darted across the stones and knocked it down, the amount of force Alvin had used sent it flying into a tree. He heard something behind him; suddenly another Weremunk flew at him.

Simon launched himself at the Weremunk springing at Alvin; he extended his claws and caught its leg. It managed to scratch Alvin's chest but Simon managed to knock him off just before it got serious.

Theodore, Brady, Scotty and Shadow launched into battle mode and ran out into the battle arena. Scotty used his speed as an advantage against them as he ran up their backs and scratched them and then bolted over to another unsuspecting attacker.

Brady easily knocked them off their feet and would hit them hard. Theodore managed to get a good few hits in once he got them on the ground, when Theodore is a Weremunk he doesn't have as much baby fat. He is more muscular but that's one of the things that come to you if you are a Weremunk.

Shadow fought another Weremunk up in the tree that never saw him coming; he punched its jaw which made it stumble backwards almost falling out of the tree. When it struggled to keep balance Shadow punched its stomach quickly numerous times which made it fall onto the ground below, when it withered about in pain Shadow jumped down a kicked its side making sure it wouldn't get up for a while. He then ran at Brady and ran over his back, this propelled him into the air and he kicked someone right in the chest. Silver held someone up to a tree, the Weremunk already had a bloody nose a burst lip and a few bruises.

"Why are you here? This is our territory, not yours!" Silver said as he ignored all the commotion coming from behind him. The strange Weremunk started to whimper.

"Please! Don't kill us! I don't know why we're here! Our leader told us to come here!" the Weremunk pleaded. Silver's lips curled pack showing devilishly sharp canines, the Weremunk gulped before Silver threw him over his back and he landed on the other side of a rock.

He could easily tell which one the leader was by his scent; it was the strongest scent in the place. Alvin was holding him to a tree, the leader tried his hardest to kick or punch Alvin but whenever he did Alvin would press his neck in even harder. Silver ran over and Alvin dropped the leader, the leader now lay on the root of the tree while clutching his neck.

Right now the Riverdale Weremunks were winning as nearly all of the strange clan were pinned down on something.

"Why are you here?" Silver demanded.

"W-why do y-you thi-think! The He-Hell Hunters" the leader managed to choke out, everyone fell silent at the name that sent shiver up their spines.

"We got ambushed!"

"They torched the forest just to make us all go to the same place to die!"

"We've been walking for weeks just looking for drinkable water and another clan which could help us defeat them!"

"I guess you can all stay but one more move like that then don't be expecting a second chance! Now brothers, carry them to our base! We'll get Dave and he'll make you some medicine to help your strength and wounds plus we will hunt for you until you're all fit again" Silver said as he picked up the leader "You and me will have to talk about all of this Hell Hunter business" Silver whispered to the leader who weakly nodded.

Once they were back at the base Alvin, Simon and Theodore brought back some of the medicine. Brady and Scotty gave them some food to keep their strength up.

They all drank the medicine which made the wounds feel a little better plus it made them disappear, they were still there but you just couldn't see them. This is what they used when they had got into a fight much like tonight and they had school the next day, it was just so that no one would catch on that their the Weremunks.

**Uh Oh…seems like the Hell Hunters are getting closer and closer plus they must be getting stronger… Maybe the clan's will team up… but you'll just have to find out for yourself!**

**Stay on the lookout for the next chapter and R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A week later**

Alvin's golden eyes slowly opened up as the sun rays burst in through the open curtains, he groaned as he looked over at the clock. 12:30. He peeled the covers off of his body and sat on the side of his bed while he stretched, he stood up and yawned before walking downstairs where his brothers were.

The smell of bacon filled his nose as he made his way into the kitchen, he hoped onto the table. There was a small plate sitting on the table with a bacon roll on it, Alvin picked it up and began munching on it.

Seeing as it was Saturday Dave would be down at the store buying more ingredients for the medicines he makes, the clan seemed to get a lot of wounds while they were out at night.

Theodore and Simon sat in the living room, they were watching the TV but every now and then their eyes would drift towards the window where they had the perfect view of the Miller's house. Earlier they had saw the girls making their way down the street, the boys were waiting on them to come back to ask if they wanted to go on a small walk or tour their small town.

Alvin entered the room while wiping his mouth with the back of his paw; he smiled at his youngest brother.

"Mmmmm, that was the best bacon roll I have ever had, Theo!" Alvin said while joining his brothers on the couch, he was surprized when Theodore completely ignored him.

Alvin saw a bright smile appear on his little brother's face, Alvin looked out the window too and funnily enough the Millers were there.

The three girls walked into their house with a couple of bags before running back outside again. Four other girls appeared carrying lots of bags too; one thing went through each of the boy's minds. Sleepover.

All three of them sighed as they sat back into the couch, they hoped that what they had saw was just their eyes tricking them but after hearing a few giggles coming from outside they knew that what they had seen was true.

Simon hopped off the couch and walked down to the basement which was his lab. Theodore made his way into the kitchen with his tail down as he realised that his plans had been spoiled. Alvin watched as the girls shut the door before turning the TV off and walking outside to play with his football.

After a couple of minutes Theodore heard the doorbell, knowing that both of his older brothers hadn't heard it he wiped his hands clean of flour and answered the door. Stood on the step were Silver, Brady, Shadow and Scotty, he smiled brightly at them as he let them in.

"Well hello! I wasn't expecting you!" Theodore said as he removed his green apron that was covered in flour.

After hearing Theodore answer the door Alvin walked in from the kitchen and Simon appeared at the basement door in his lab coat.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Alvin said while wearing a smile on his face, he knew that his Saturday just got a whole lot better.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come out for a run, we'll need to stay in shape if the Hell Hunters coming!" Shiver said with a smirk, he knew that when the Hell Hunters got here that this clan wouldn't go down without a fight.

All three Seville's nodded their heads as the rushed out the door; Simon locked it and hid the key under the mat. He obviously didn't know that he was being watched.

After he had locked the door he raced off to catch up with the rest of the clan.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"He hid the key under the mat!" Squealed Emily as she looked out the window through Jeanette's telescope. Jeanette sat uncomfortably on her bed as her beloved telescope was being used for the wrong thing.

"Do you really think we should be doing this? We could get caught for sneaking into their house and they could take us to court!" Jeanette said worriedly, Brittany joined her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Calm down, Jean! We're not going to get caught and we're definitely not going to court! Last time they went out with their friends they were gone for four hours! Plus Dave is at the store and dad told me that he spent forever in the shops so we're all good!" Brittany said while giving Jeanette a small squeeze. Jeanette was still unsure but smiled at her.

"Ok, girls! You all know the plan, we sneak in look around a little and the get right back out of there!" said Amy as she clapped her hands together. All eight of the girls ran down stairs, Brittany made sure her dad was in the living room watching the football; he always got hooked and sat there until the game finished.

They slowly unlocked the door and suck out of it, once the door shut they raced across the street and dived into the bushes. Bella crawled over to the mat at the front door and grabbed the key; she unlocked the door and signalled the rest of the girls over towards her.

They all walked into the house, shutting the door behind them. They all split up, half of them went upstairs and the other half stayed downstairs. Brittany imediently ran into the boy's room, she could tell it was their room because the door had a red sign labelled 'Keep out!' like most boy rooms had.

The room was rather messy at one side; she guessed it was Alvin knowing him. She rummaged through the chest under his bed, it was full of pointless stuff like toys from when he was younger, some poorly drawn pictures, old clothes and shoes. She then found something interesting; it was a red journal with the words 'Alvin's Journal' written in yellow on the front. The first page read:

_26__th__ of December 2005_

_Well, I guess this is my 'journal'. It is obviously a Christmas present from Dave, seeing as I don't buy journals!_

_He's forcing me to write all of my feelings in this instead of taking my feelings out on people; I guess I could really hurt them because of what happened to me and my brothers. _

_We've been training a lot with Silver and the gang, we need to learn how to control ourselves, says Dave._

Brittany tried to figure out what he meant by 'training' and 'I could really hurt them'. Her eye's travelled around the room before she saw something crumpled up in the corner, it was a piece of paper with green ink seeping through it, it was obvious there was a picture on the other side. She put the journal down before crawling over to the picture and picking it up.

It looked like a picture of Eleanor; it was also signed by Theodore. Brittany smiled knowingly at the picture; it seemed as if the youngest Seville had a crush on her little sister. Brittany decided to put it back and not to tell anyone just yet, another thing caught her eye. In a jug there was a weird suspicious liquid labelled 'love potion' she guessed Simon had made it to use on Jeanette, again she decided to let slide.

A thought crept into her head as she stared at the red journal lying on the floor; she picked it up and carefully held it in her paws. Maybe her crush liked her as well; she carefully opened it a little and flicked through some of the pages till she found the last page. She was about to read the date when she heard the front door slam shut, her ears pricked up and her eyes widened as she heard Alvin's voice.

"Maybe you just lost the key or maybe you forgot to even lock the door, Simon! Don't worry about it, I have a spare key up in our room, I'll go get it the now if it'll keep you calm!" Alvin's footsteps became clearer and clearer as he made his way upstairs. Brittany dived under his bed and pulled the chest in after her to shield her a little; she held her breath as she heard Alvin walk into the room.

She sat up a little and could see his feet across the room walking about and muttering to himself, Brittany's eyes widened as he stopped right in front of the bed. She could see him start to bend down and that's when she flung herself against the ground, quietly of course. Brittany's eyes widened even more when she saw his russet paw moving around the floor near her arm, the key was right next to her but if he felt her fur she would be caught and then…well she didn't really know what would happen.

Brittany's heartbeat began to quicken as his paw got closer and closer, his fingertips swiped her fur and then stopped in fright.

"What was that? It better not be another one of Dave's rotten sandwiches that just happen to end up under my bed. I bet it's Theodore who puts them there" Alvin muttered as his paw swiped back to where he felt the furry thing, in a moment of panic Brittany grabbed the key and put it where Alvin's paw was. He grabbed it before standing up and walking out the room shouting "Simon, I've got the key!"

Brittany took this as her chance to escape; she jumped onto their windowsill which faced the forest. She pushed it open a little before crawling out, she looked over at the journal and hesitated to take it with her or just leave it lying. Her mind was made up when she heard the footsteps walking back upstairs; she grabbed hold of the flower vines that ran up the side of the house before climbing down and running to the back gate.

Brittany easily climbed it before running across the street and into her own house, she sighed in relief when she shut the door and leaned against it. The rest of the girls were in the kitchen pacing around as they thought of a plan to save her.

"Maybe we could chap on the door, they would come and answer it and we would tell them all that we have to show them something and then Brittany can escape!" Amy said, that's when Brittany walked in.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Brittany said, they all just ignored her.

"Not now, Brittany! We're trying to think of a way to save you from the Seville house!" Kate said before a smile spread across her face "You got out…alive!" she screamed as they all ran and hugged her.

That night they all shared what they had found out about the Seville's but nothing really interesting popped up, after a couple hours of talking and doing each other's make up they all fell asleep. They all felt sneaky and rather happy about themselves, they had finally broke into the house of the Seville's, even if they never found out anything they still had an adrenaline rush!

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long update, I've been rather busy these past few weeks. Now that we're nearing the summer holidays the teachers have decided to go all out with the homework! Plus I've been up at my dads who has no internet but oh well he may be getting it soon :D**

**Any way please read and review and I'll try and upload as fast as I can :D Plus I'll make the next chapter a lot longer and a lot less boring :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ok, first I want to apologise for taking so long in updating this story! I've been a lot more focused on some of my other stories but from now on I'll be updating this frequently much like the other stories I have wrote! Secondly I have written another chapter after this one just to make up for the time it took to update! So please enjoy!**

Theodore and Eleanor were walking home from school together, they smiled at each other from time to time but didn't say anything. Theodore scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness, then he decided to break the silence.

"So...what did you do at the weekend?" Theodore asked her.

"Well, me and my sisters had a sleepover with our friends...that's all!" she avoided eye contact, she still felt rather guilty about breaking into his house.

"Oh, sounds cool...well me and my brothers just went out with our friends, that's all we did" he smiled "Um... I was wondering if you wanted to come to this cooking show with me, I have two tickets and I know how much you love cooking!" Theodore said shyly, it was his turn to avoid eye contact.

"I would love that, Theo! Thank you so much!" Eleanor gave him a quick hug, which he happily returned. As they walked Theodore began to feel very strange, when they passed a puddle he looked at his reflection and gasped. His ears had grown and his eyes were glowing, he was beginning to turn into a weremunk!

He covered his ears with his paws which were growing very sharp claws, he also clamped his eyes shut. Theodore ended up walking into a lamp post, this caught Eleanor's attention.

"Are you ok?" she asks as she places a paw on his arm, this makes Theodore freak out even more.

"NO!" He shouts "I'm fine I just need to get home!" with that he runs across the street and into his house, Eleanor watches the door close and feels a lump in her throat. She sighs before walking into the house.

In a nearby bush Scotty poked out his head and gasped "Oh no!" he whispered before running off into the woods.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Simon and Jeanette sat in the library studying, it was rather quiet but they were helping each other.

"So...how do you like the school so far?" Simon asked as he looked over his notes, Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than I thought it would be!" she said as she looked over at him, a slight blush appeared under her fur.

"That's good, it's even better now that you're here!" Jeanette looked up at him in surprise, Simon's eyes widened as he realised what he had said "Um...cause now I have a study buddy!"

"Aww, I'm glad you're my study buddy too!" Jeanette touched his paw a little, that's when Simon began to feel different. He took a sip of his water and saw his reflection in the glass, his eyes were glowing and his teeth were turning canine.

He quickly put up his hood "I...um need to go, see you tomorrow!" he said after packing up his stuff, he then runs out of the library leaving a confused Jeanette behind.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin was in football practise, Brittany was doing her cheerleading audition.

She jumped high into the air and did a number of twirls and then landed gracefully on her feet, the girls clapped their paws. She perfected the pom-pom test and aced the pyramid. The captain began to write in her little note book as the rest of the cheerleaders made their way to the changing rooms.

Brittany looked out onto the football field and watched Alvin play. He had the football tucked under his arm and he was charging past everyone at an unbelievable speed. Anyone who got in his way was either pushed to the ground or jumped over, Brittany was fascinated. Alvin threw the ball down and screamed "TOUCH DOWN!" then he did a little victory dance.

Brittany realised she was staring when Alvin looked over at her and smirked before walking over, she felt a blush coming on but pretended that she was staring into space. Alvin came and stood in front of her with a smirk on his face, the kind of smirk that made Brittany do one of those fan girl screams but she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"So, what do you think?" He asked "Am I good or am I unbelievably good?" Brittany rolled her eyes as they both walked in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Um...you're good" She said with a smirk on her face, Alvin's face drooped. "Just kidding! You're unbelievably good!" she said, Alvin's face brightened up as he did yet another victory dance.

Brittany froze as she stared at Alvin "Um...Alvin? What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked. Alvin cocked his head to one side like a confused dog.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They're glowing" Alvin's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Um...It must be the light...anyway I better get changed, bye!" Alvin pushed open the boy's changing room and ran inside. He ran into one of the cubicles and looked in the mirror to see himself changing into a weremunk, he quickly slipped off his shoes and took off his football stuff just before they were about to rip.

"What the heck! I didn't want to change, what happened?" Alvin said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Your emotions, dude. That's what happened" Alvin climbed onto the little bench in the cubicle and looked over the top of it to see Brady sitting in the one next to him.

"What do you mean?" Alvin questioned.

"I mean that you're attracted to that girl which means your emotions are running wild at the moment but since you're a weremunk it works differently!" Alvin chuckled.

"Look, I don't like that girl! She's just one of my friends, me and my brothers promised not to fall in love and we won't!"

Brady stood up and walked over to the door he opened it a little before looking back at Alvin "You better start controlling those emotions, man. Or else Silver will find out, who knows what he'll do" With that he disappeared out the door.

Alvin quickly stuffed his things into his bag before throwing it onto his back, he got on all fours before bolting out the door and going in the direction of the exit to school. He climbed over the school fence and sprinted all the way home, he had said that he'd walk Brittany home but he couldn't risk it.

He burst in his front door and ran all the way upstairs and into his room, he looked at his little brothers who were slowly turning back into chipmunks, they had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Hi, Alvin" Simon squeezed out, Alvin sighed knowing that his brothers were beginning to feel the same way about the girls.

"Ok, we need to talk" Alvin said sternly before lying on his bed.

"We're sorry, we never meant to feel this way but we did" Theodore said as he uncomfortably sat down on his bed, he stared at the floor while talking.

"Yeah, it's not our faults!" Simon said.

"Well, what can we do! Silver can't find out, who knows what he'll do if he does!" Alvin said as he rolled over to face his brothers.

"How can we stop it?" Theodore asked while looking up at his brothers, Alvin sighed deeply.

"We have to stop seeing them"

**Well like I said I have uploaded two chapters so go and check out the next one to see what happens! Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls sat on their beds while sighing deeply.

"I wonder why the boys were acting so strange" Eleanor said to her sisters, both of them looked over at their baby sister.

"I don't know but Simon left me in the library by myself after saying something about how I made the school a lot better" Jeanette blushed a little.

"Yeah, Theodore had invited me to some cooking show but the minute I thanked him he began to act all...weird" Eleanor said with a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Well Alvin left me standing in the car park for nearly an hour, it turns out he had already walked home by himself" Brittany said sadly as she played with her hair.

There was a small knock on the door; all three girls looked over at the door to see Katie, Amy, Rose, Emily and Bella standing there.

"Hey, girls!" Kate said as she jumped onto Brittany's bed, just seeing their friends cheered the Millers up.

"Hey!" They all said in unison as the others sat on their beds.

"We heard about what the Sevilles did to you guys, it was horrible!" Amy said while glaring at their house out of the window.

"Look! There they are now!" Bella said, everyone looked out the window to see the Sevilles and their friends walking outside.

"I say we should just ignore them until they apologise to you!" Rose said as she threw an arm around Eleanor.

The Millers forced a smile while nodding, they didn't want to ignore the boys but maybe it was for the best.

"Ok, so anyway I've got some amazing new!" Katie said cheerfully "So the cheer captain is having this huge party at the weekend and said that I can bring who ever I like! Isn't that amazing!" All of the girls smiled at her.

"How did you even get invited!?" Amy said with a smile.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago I had to work with her in science and we ended up acing the test and ever since then she's been super nice to me!" Katie said with a smile, all the other girls quickly agreed to go to the party with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked through the forest with Silver, Shadow, Brady and Scotty. The other weremunks that had joined them were away out hunting so the boys just decided to wait for them back in the den.

"Guess what!" Brady said excitedly, everyone looked over at him. "The head cheerleader invited all of us to her party on Saturday! How awesome is that!" Everyone cheered except for Silver who just smiled.

"As long as our emotions don't get out of hand we'll be fine!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore all gulped at Silver's words but their sudden nervousness was washed away by another thought. What happens if the three girls weren't even there! They'd be absolutely fine.

All seven of the boys walked into the den and began to train like they usually did. Theodore practised making some of his famous traps, Simon sketched out some plans and Alvin and Brady were practising their fighting techniques on each other.

After a while the whole clan heard a high pitched yelp extremely far away, a loud weremunk howl was heard straight after it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran out of the den.

"Ok, it sounds like they're in trouble. Alvin, Simon and Theodore you three go with Scotty and me, Shadow and Brady will go together. Now split up and search!" Silver shouted before they all went their separate ways.

Theodore took a huge whiff of the air and smelled something out of the ordinary.

"Guys, I can smell something" Alvin, Simon and Scotty all nodded their heads as their faces wore a look of disgust.

"Yeah, I smell it too" Scotty said as he held his nose "It smells like cow manure mixed with rotten eggs!"

"We should go check it out" Alvin said as he walked forward and the others followed, the smell strengthened as they got closer. They pushed back some tree branches and saw a clearing, in the middle of the clearing there was a huge bush.

"I think that's where the smell's coming from" Simon whispered as he held his nose, they all quietly snuck forward. Each of their eyes were watching every direction, their ears were slowly rotating to catch any sudden noise.

Alvin slowly got on all fours and crawled forward, his brothers and Scotty followed his lead, Alvin was slowly moving towards the bush. When he was just close enough he scraped some of the leaves out of the way, a look of horror appeared on his face as he fell back onto his back, he scuffled away as far as he could get before bumping into the others.

"What is it?" Simon whispered in Alvin's ear, Alvin couldn't even speak about what he had seen, it all happened too fast.

"I-it...I-I" Alvin stuttered. The group moved around Alvin and moved towards the bush, they scraped back some leaves just like Alvin had did. Their reactions were pretty much the same as they scuttled back to Alvin's side.

Inside the bush was a decapitated head of a weremunk, there was a note on the head that was written in blood but all of them were too horrified to read it. As they gulped and worked up the courage to move forward they heard some howls in the distance indicating that they had to rejoin the clan. Without a second thought all four of them ran away from the scene, each of them was scarred from what they had just seen.

Even though they hadn't read the note it was still pretty clear that the Hell hunters were coming and that they wouldn't stop until this clan was wiped from existence.

They jumped into the den and held onto each other while panting heavily, the others wore a look of sadness on their face, the Sevilles and Scotty guessed they had found the rest of the body.

"It was sick!" Theodore said, he was so close to throwing up all over the place, his face was a sickly green and he felt very faint.

"They want us to be afraid; they will use anything against us. Even the ones we love..." Silver stared at the floor for a while, sadness written all over his face. Seeing this Shadow took over.

"If we can get in tight with this new clan maybe they'll help us defend our village" Shadow suggested.

"I guess that's an idea. I mean most of them are adults who have had experience with these monsters. If we help them and feed them maybe they'll join us to take down the hell hunters" Scotty said while pacing up and down, the look of horror was still evident on his pale face.

"Then it's settled" Silver said as he forgot about the horrible memory "We'll help get this clan back on their feet and then we'll form an alliance. For now though I want us collecting double the food and more training...we'll need it" Silver exited the den as some of the others followed. It was only the Sevilles that were left.

Theodore slowly rocked back and forth on the floor while he tried to forget the horrible image, Alvin and Simon shook in fear.

"I think we have more of a reason to stay away from the Millers" Simon broke the silence as the words _"They want us to be afraid; they will use anything against us. Even the ones we love..." _rattled around each three of their heads. Alvin and Theodore slowly nodded along before unwillingly leaving the den into the dark forest behind their village.

"We'll do anything to protect this town, right guys!" Alvin announced, his brothers quickly nodded their heads "We'll do anything to protect the ones we love" Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked away with their heads hung low, they all knew that they had to stay away from the Millers even if it killed them.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters! I'll update this as soon as I can but it'll probably be after I've updated AATC 5 and The Switch! Plus I have to share my charger so sorry if I take a little longer! Please leave a review and check out some of my other stories to keep you occupied until I have updated (which hopefully will be soon!) Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey, all! I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update this but I have written down my ideas and I'm motivated to keep writing it! This may mean that both my AATC 5 and Changing Species may be on hold until I finish this story and The Walking Dead! I would have started writing this sooner but if you have read my 'The Walking Dead' story you'd know that my charger broke again so I have to use my mum's! **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Simon furiously typed on his keyboard; keeping his eyes fixed on his laptop screen. His brother Alvin was in the shower singing his lungs out therefore putting him off his project.

"Alvin, Shut up!" Simon called through to the bathroom at the other end of the hall.

"Why? Just because you're jealous of my singing voice?" Came Alvin's reply as he snickered.

The squeak of the shower was heard and the running water seized, a couple minutes later Alvin walked into the room. He wore a red towel around his waist as he fur dripped water all over the floor.

Simon shut the lid of his laptop and turned to his brother "Why do you insist on drying yourself in here?" The bespectacled chipmunk jumped off of his bed and walked to his wardrobe where he pulled out a blue shirt and a black waist coat, this was his outfit for the party.

Alvin began to shake himself dry; water covered the walls and the floor plus his slightly younger brother.

Alvin didn't reply to his brother's question, instead he brought out his outfit. A plain red T-shirt and a black leather jacket, after that he walked to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and dug around a little until he pulled out a golden chain with a golden 'A' hanging on it. He popped this over his head once he was changed.

Theodore lay on his bed; he was already changed into his green shirt with his grey waist coat and matching hat. He stared out the window; squinting past the bright street light to see the Chipette's bedroom window.

"So, Theo," Alvin started "Are you excited for the best party of our young lives?" Alvin laughed. He immediately stopped when his youngest brother didn't reply. "Theo?" Alvin stepped forward and followed his brother's gaze to the Chipette's bedroom window.

Alvin frowned and looked down at his brother; instead of being harsh he just let him stare as he walked out of the room.

He jumped down stairs where his red guitar case sat, inside there was his red electric guitar, he looked at the guitar case next to that one. This one was made of fabric instead of the heavy stuff his other case was made of. This case was black and inside it held his acoustic guitar. He shrugged his shoulders as he decided to take both.

After a couple of minutes all three boys were ready and were waiting for Dave to come and drive them to the party. Simon carried Alvin's acoustic case seeing as his older brother had to carry the other heavy case.

Dave ran out of the house and locked the front door behind him; he then calmly walked to the car. After he'd unlocked the car the three boys climbed in and then Dave drove them to the house where the party was being held at.

Dave parked outside the house and turned to his boys in the back seat "Okay, boys. Have fun...but not too much fun." Dave gave Alvin a warning glare. "I'll be back to pick you up at about eleven, okay?" His three boys nodded their head before climbing out of the car and waving goodbye.

Alvin led his brothers into the loud house. Different food smells hit their noses; making Theodore drool. Music was blaring and travelling all round the house. Everywhere they looked there would be teenaged chipmunks and chipettes.

"Welcome to paradise!" Alvin laughed as he disappeared into a crowd; he dropped the heavy case at his feet.

Simon rolled his house and handed Theodore the acoustic case "You go put this in the living room; we'll be performing in about an hour." Theodore nodded his head before rushing off. Simon gave a grunt as he hoisted the heavy electric guitar case over his shoulder before making his way into the heavily packed living room.

After an hour of partying the three brothers met up in the living room, Alvin had already popped his guitar case open and was cradling an electric guitar in his arms. Simon was positioned at the keyboard, Theodore was at the drums, both instruments were already provided by the owner of the house.

"You ready, bros?" Alvin asked as he plugged his guitar into the amp. His brother's gave a shaky nod as their oldest brother turned up the volume to maximum level. "Let's do this!" With that Alvin lifted his guitar pick high into the air before bringing it down onto the strings. The loud note rang out throughout the house; everyone and everything fell silent as they made their way to where the noise came from.

"We're the Chipmunks!" Alvin shouted out to all of the party goers; everyone cheered loudly. "Let's rock!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore began to rock out.

_Don't you put your makeup on, you don't need it tonight.  
You can let your hair fall down, it'll be just right.  
I like you better when it's not, just pretend.  
Go give your best friend back her favourite shoes.  
Take off your sister's dress, baby it's no use.  
I like you better when it's not, just pretend._

All- Baby you got me, you got me.  
A- (There's no way to escape.)  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
S- (This time it's more than fate.)  
My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think.  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
T- (But that don't change a thing.)  
No it's not gonna change. No No

S- Yeah I like the silly jokes that you always tell.  
And the way that you smile thinkin you're by yourself.  
I like you better when it's not, just pretend.  
Yeah I love that you turn red when I whisper in your ear.  
And the way that you sing thinking no one can hear.  
I like you better when it's not, just pretend.

All- Baby you got me, you got me.  
A- (There's no way to escape.)  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
S- (This time it's more than fate.)  
My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think.  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
T- (But that don't change a thing.)  
No it's not gonna change. No No

T- The first time you caught me lookin' was the last time that you'd get away.  
'Cause we both, we both know I've seen a you that nobody gets to see.  
I see the walls come up when you feelin' shy.  
And I wish that every day we could say goodnight.  
I like you better when you, better when you...

All- Baby you got me, you got me.  
A- (There's no way to escape.)  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
S- (This time it's more than fate.)  
My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think.  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
T- (But that don't change a thing.)  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
A- (Don't let yourself forget,)  
My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think.  
Baby you got me, you got me.  
S- (But that don't change a thing.)  
T- (No it's not gonna change.) No No

Everyone began to clap and cheer as the ended the song but that's when the chipettes came into view. They were standing at the back of the room; clapping and waving their hands. Without thinking Alvin immediately grabbed his acoustic guitar and began to play his song, his brothers sat back and harmonized without playing their instruments.

_What day is it _

_And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

All- 'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
A- (Nothing to lose)  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
A- I can't keep my eyes off of you

S- Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

All- 'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
A- (Nothing to prove)  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
A- I can't keep my eyes off of you

T- Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

All- 'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
A- (Nothing to lose)  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
A- I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Once again everyone clapped and cheered but that's when something went wrong.

Alvin began to feel woozy and his head began to thump, he shut his eyes tight but when he opened them again all the chipmunks that were clapping and cheering for him were Brittany. Everywhere he looked there would be a Brittany.

Simon began to feel really dizzy; he almost fell off the stage. When he blinks he sees Jeanette in his eyelids, this causes him to topple over into the arms of Shadow who drags him outside for some fresh air.

Theodore leaps off of the stage and into Brady's arms, he claws at the chipmunk's face as he desperately tries to reach Eleanor. Brady drags him outside as well.

After talking to Katie one of the chipettes friends Silver notices what happens and walks onto the stage where Alvin is just standing there, drooling while staring into space. He grabs hold of Alvin's wrist and leads him outside to get some fresh air.

"What the heck happened in there!?" Silver shouts as he looked down at Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They avoid his gaze. "I was having a pleasant conversation with someone and then you three decide to act loopy!" Silver yells. When the three brothers don't reply he sighs. "Don't let it happen again." He hisses before walking over to the hedges.

"Come on, we have to go. I've heard news that something's went down back at the den." With that Silver leaps over the hedge, the others follow. Alvin was about to but was stopped by the voice he loved so much.

"Alvin?" Brittany asks as he slowly turns round.

"Oh, hey Britt." Alvin smiles as she gives him a questioning look.

"Where have you been recently? Both you and your brothers have been avoiding me and my sisters and I want to know what's wrong." Alvin's eyebrows knitted themselves together as he looks over at her madly.

"Maybe you should mind your own business."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay out of my way, Brittany. I can't and don't want to tell you what's wrong with me, if I do you'll run...just like everyone else." Britt stared at Alvin as his mood swings came into play. When she was about to ask he disappeared, over the hedge.

Brittany stood there; staring at where her friend used to be standing before walking back inside. Whatever was wrong with Alvin she was going to find out, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
